Experiment 674
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Shion finds a secret room during the clean up of the moon-drop. Inside he finds experiment 674 aka Harry Potter what was the experiment they preformed on Harry? What will happen when they wake him? Nezumi shows up sooner than expected what will he think of Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Shion smiled as he looked around. The people of No. 6 had been cleaning up rubble for 6 days straight. He was helping. He'd volenteered to help with the clean up of the moondrop,  
which had been almost completely destroyed. Only the first floor and underground area had survived. He waved at people as he made his way into the first area

and down to where he'd left off yesterday. He made his way through the basement, cleaning as he went. He stopped for lunch a few hours later and glanced around. He frowned when he didn't recognize what part of the building this was. He pulled out a map of the place. The map was colored so you could recognize what floor and hallway you were in by looking. But he couldn't find where he was. These walls were red and there was no red on the map. He frowned at the

thought that maybe there were more secrets to No. 6 and looked around. He tried to open the door closest to him but it was locked. He tried all the doors in the hallway but only two were unlocked. One was a bathroom and the other was one Shion was hesitant to go inside alone. He could just make out what looked like a hospital bed and some lab equipment. He resolved to come back later and figure it out... preferably with company. He traced back his steps as best as possible

and found how he got there, there was a small almost unnoticeable hallway that led away from the main hallway.  
Shion had somehow walked down it. He moved some debris closer to the hallway so he could mark where it was and got back to cleaning,  
curious but cautious about what lay behind the door. When he went home that night he ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed. The next morning he made

his way to Inukashi's place and went inside.  
Inukashi had taken over a small hotel building that had been abandoned but still in pretty good condition when the walls fell. A man was running the front desk "May I help you?" the man said. Shion nodded "I'm looking for Inukashi." the man nodded "Is he expecting you?" Shion shook his head

"No. But I'm a friend of his I'm sure if you told him I was here he'd see me." the man nodded and disappeared into a back room and came out a minute later "He says come in." Shion smiled and went inside, and narrowly avoided a bottle thrown at his head. He glanced up bewildered and saw Inukashi glaring at him "Hello Shion. Nice to see your face again. You come to take that squealing baby back?"

Shion flushed "Ah... well you see..." he trailed off Inukashi huffed "Yeah I get it you don't have a clue as to how blah blah, you have a full time job blah blah blah. I get it anyway why are you here?" Shion sighed "Well I came across something yesterday while I was clearing the moondrop." Inukashi perked up "What is it?" Shion sighed "It's a room in an unmarked hallway that I'm hesitant to go inside alone."

Inukashi nodded "Unmarked hallway? How many secrets can one place have?" Shion nodded in agreement "Anyway will you and Rikiga come with me to check it out?" Inukashi tilted his head "I can't speak for the old man but hey I've stuck with you through a lot I'll go." Shion beamed "Thank you Inukashi!"  
Inukashi blushed and looked away mumbling something Shion didn't catch. Shion looked at him "Do you know where Rikiga is?"

Inukashi opened his mouth to answer but just then the door opened "Inukashi! I have a bone to pick with..." he trailed off when he saw Shion. "Shion? What are you doing here?" Shion smiled "I came to ask Inukashi a favor and I was going to ask you to." Rikiga looked surprised "What is it?" Inukashi snorted "Shion found a secret hallway with a secret room during the moondrop clean up and he wants us to come check out the room with him because he's scared." Shion flushed

"I'm not scared but it could be dangerous and I don't want to take the risk of entering an unknown room in an unmarked part of the moondrop."  
Rikiga nodded "Good to see you using that brain of yours Shion. I'll come with you." Shion smiled "Thank you."

Inukashi spoke up then "Are we doing this today?" Shion nodded "Yes. But if you want to wait for tomorrow I understand."  
Inukashi smirked "Nah I ain't got no plans today. How bout you old man?" Rikiga shook his head "Nothing for me either."  
Shion smiled at them "All right lets go then." They made there way to the moondrop and down to the hallway that Shion had been in. Shion stopped in front of

the door. "This is it. Rikiga you should wait outside in case something happens and you can go get help." Rikiga nodded and Shion turned to Inukashi "Come on." then he turned the handle and entered the room. It was a rather large white room. There were curtains hung up everywhere so he moved them aside Inukashi did the same. Behind the first curtain was a dead body. he yelped and fell over Inukashi whistled "That's just what I expected from No. 6 though it does seem very well preserved."

Shion shuddered and got up. He ignored the body and kept opening curtains. Each curtain held a body though they were progressively well preserved and the second to last one almost looked completely human still. Shion held his breath as he opened the last curtain and gasped. A boy was chained to the bed and a heart beat monitor stood to the side gently pulsing, meaning the boy was alive.

He had an iv in his arm connected to a wall and a thick red substance being fed through it. It almost looked like blood but Shion shook off that notion. Inukashi came over to the side of the bed where a clipboard sat and read aloud "Experiment 674 AKA Harry James Potter has tested positive for the results. He is the only survivor of the injection which seems to be working perfectly. Will be held for further testing this may be the breakthrough we've been waiting for. Testing

scheduled for next month until then 674 must be kept asleep. Do not remove the iv or he will wake." Inukashi raised an eyebrow "What is this?" Shion shrugged "I guess they were doing some kind of experiment. The question we should be asking is do we wake him up." Inukashi nodded "Well he's chained to the bed so I don't think it'd be to bad to wake him up."

he pulled out a dagger "But I have this just in case."  
Shion nodded and slowly pulled the iv from the boys arm. He took a step or two back and a couple seconds later the boys eyes shot open and he shot up from the bed. He convulsed for a second then lay still then he sat up. He eyed them warily "Who are you?"

* * *

Now I know what your thinking _"Why is she writing this instead of updating her other_ stories!" I'd like to give you a good answer but I don't have one. So yeah. I'm pretty random in my updating sprees and sometimes I write new stories instead of new chapters. But I hope that the mood strikes me soon for my other stories. My writing moods only come at certain times.


	2. Chapter 2

His voice was rough and barely above a whisper. He didn't wait for their answer before trying to get out of the restraints, but when he tugged against them they suddenly glowed blue and he cried out. He fell back on the bed and sobbed for a few seconds but as soon as he stopped struggling the chains went back to normal. A few seconds later he sat back up, careful not to tug the chains.

Shion was disturbed and looked around. There was a key on the wall that probably went to the chains. He would unlock him once he was proven to not be dangerous. Shion inched closer "I'm Shion. This is Inukashi." he waved in Inukashi's direction who waved though didn't come any closer and didn't lower the dagger. Harry nodded in greeting "I'm Harry. Why are you here? You don't look like scientists." Shion nodded

"Were not. No. 6 was destroyed a week ago. We only found this place by accident." Harry didn't react to that except to lay back down and squeeze his eyes shut. He was breathing rather heavily "Do... Do you think you could get these chains off?" Shion hesitated "Well..." Harry jerked his head towards him, he looked like he was going to cry again

"Your scared of me aren't you! I wouldn't hurt anybody! I've been here for 5 years, chained to this bed constantly as everyone around me died and the only company was cruel people who were constantly poking me with needles. Then they put me to sleep when they finally got the results they wanted from me. I just want out!" he had tears streaming down his face and Shion nodded. He got they key and unlocked the chains.

Harry curled up on the bed and cried with relief. Shion put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry turned around and launched into his arms. Shion yelped and Inukashi took a few step further, dagger raised. But Harry did nothing but cry into Shion's shirt. Shion understood then, the comforting touch on Harry's shoulder after so long without even a kind word had made Harry cling to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Harry.

One around his back and one hand on his head as Harry cried until he couldn't anymore. Inukashi looked kinda uncomfortable, and not a little sympathetic, but Shion took it in stride. He rubbed Harry's back and whispered comforting words to him. A few minutes later Harry stopped, though he still sniffled a little, he looked up at Shion who smiled warmly. Harry blushed a little but smiled hesitantly back. "How old are you Harry?"

Harry concentrated and seemed to count in his head. "I'm 15 now." Shion stiffened in shock "They took you when you were 10?" he whispered. Harry nodded, looking a little sad again, they would keep me updated on my friends and families search for me, up until they gave up about 4 months later." Shion shuddered, he'd know about No. 6's cruelty but this was to much. "Come on Harry. You can stay with me for a while."

Harry perked up a little "Okay." he seemed happy at the prospect. Shion offered his hand and Harry took it. They left the room and met up with Rikiga, who Harry took one look at and hid behind Shion, trembling a little, Shion knew at once that Rikiga must remind Harry of the scientists. "It's okay Harry, this is our friend Rikiga. He's nothing like them." Harry nodded into his back and slowly inched out. Rikiga was puzzled "Who's he?"

Shion smiled "This is Harry." his smile dropped "No. 6 was experimenting on him. He's 15 and they've had him since he was 10." Rikiga choked a little "What!" his loud voice made Harry flinch and step back behind Shion. Shion sighed and put his arm around Harry's shoulder "It's okay Harry." then he turned to Rikiga "Don't make any loud outbursts please." Rikiga seemed to understand. Inukashi smiled at Harry "Hey you, you like dogs?"

Harry nodded hesitantly and Inukashi ruffled his hair "Then how about a job!" Harry fixed his hair "What kind of job?" Inukashi smirked "You come work for me and wash my dogs. Shion used to before he became a spokesperson." Harry looked at Shion "Really?" Shion nodded "Yeah. But that will have to wait for a while okay. You've been there for five years, I want to get you checked out by a doctor." Harry shook his head quickly and backed away.

Shion realized how stupid it was to say that and hurried to fix it "No, wait Harry. I won't make you go unless your ready." Harry calmed a little but still seemed to be weary. Rikiga spoke up then. "Are we going to leave this place or not?" Shion nodded and guided Harry outside for the first time in 5 years.

Shion was exhausted by the time they made it home. Harry had been scared the whole way there. He wasn't used to large open spaces with no ceilings or walls, or large crowds of loud people. Which in a city was practically impossible to get away from. So by the time they made it back to Shion's house Harry was a wreck.

To make matters worse when Shion opened the door he was grabbed and pushed aside. Shion yelped and Harry scrambled back. Shion looked up into the face of his attacked and smiled widely. "I knew you'd be back." Nezumi huffed "Well I told you I would." Shion looked at Harry, who looked terrified, and sighed. He pushed Nezumi's hands off him and pulled Harry to him, trying to calm him down.

"Harry this is my friend Nezumi. He won't hurt you either." He whispered that last part in Harry's ear, Harry nodded and eyed Nezumi wearily. Nezumi did the same right back "Who's the kid? How do you always manage to pick up strays." Harry flinched as if struck at the slight insult and looked close to tears again. Shion shot Nezumi a pointed look and held Harry close.

"He didn't mean it Harry. Why don't you go sit in the living room. It's through the first door on the right" Harry nodded, eyes downcast, and left the room. Shion sighed "I'm glad your back but I'm pretty sure you just ruined a lot of the progress I've made with him." Nezumi shrugged "I don't see why it matters, where did you find him anyway?" Shion shook his head "Inside the moondrop." Nezumi stiffened "What?"

Shion sighed. "He was being experimented on. They had him for five years, locked down on a bed since he was ten." Nezumi looked disturbed. Shion sighed "You see why it's important now? Maybe you should apologize." Nezumi seemed to struggle with himself before his face softened "Yeah. I misjudged the situation." then he left to find Harry. Shion smiled a little, Nezumi could admit when he was in the wrong at least.

He went after them and stopped outside the door to listen. Nezumi was in mid-sentence ".. told me about your circumstances, I'm sorry I called you a stray. I thought No. 6's stupidity was over so I wasn't thinking about that kinda stuff when I wondered where he found you. Do you forgive me?" Harry looked up and nodded shyly. Nezumi smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, who pouted rather cutely and blushed. Nezumi laughed and Harry pouted more but he was smiling a little to. Shion smiled warmly, Nezumi and Harry were already getting along. He hoped this good luck continued.

* * *

Guys! Chapter 2! Yay! Also yeah, I don't know weather to have it Harry/Shion or Harry/Nezumi. Guys tell me who you think he should end up with. I'd take any pairing as long as it's yaoi and non OC (Yes that does include Inukashi. I choose to believe Inukashi is a dude.)


End file.
